<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't hate you, I love you by fairyerimbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309100">I don't hate you, I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin'>fairyerimbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan &amp; Seo Changbin are Siblings, Chan is Changbin's older half-brother, Changbin is friends with Minho, Changbin thinks Minho hates him, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, minho is in love with changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin just told me you hate him. Is that true, Minho? Do you hate my brother?" Chan asked as Minho looked at the older in surprise.</p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>Changbin thinks Minho hates him while Minho is in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't hate you, I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write another fluffy minbin fic ^-^ So here it is with a little angst.</p><p>I've been having a really hard time lately with this internship. I am SO bored. I don't want to do it anymore. I've been feeling this way for at least a month.</p><p>I hope you're having a great day so far though !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin didn't think it was weird to share the same friends as his half-brother Chan. He thought it was quite normal as they only were two years apart. Their friends thought it was cool that they all lived together. One friend, Minho, had been their longest friend. He was Chan's best friend, someone who Changbin knew for as long as he knew his brother. They spend their whole childhood together and now their adolescence as well. <br/><br/>"Dad wants you to call him." Changbin said as Chan rolled his eyes though decided to call him. Whenever their dad wants them to call, it wasn't really important. "How many times does he want you to call?" Minho asked as Changbin rolled his eyes. Too many times for sure. "I think he misses us too much since we started living with you and the rest." Changbin explained as Minho pushed him off from the couch. "I didn't say anything wrong?" The younger said, getting up from ground to sit back down on the soft surface. "You didn't have to." Minho said, leaving Changbin alone who let out a heavy sigh. <br/><br/>When Minho walked inside his shared room with Hyunjin, the younger could tell something was wrong. He just didn't want to ask, because he know how the older was. "Don't look at me this way." Minho said, lying down on his bed while he scrolled through the pictures of his phone. Most of them were of Changbin, who didn't even know Minho took photos of him. Minho only did so he was able to stare at Changbin without the younger finding out he did. </p><p>"Ew, you look like you're in love." Hyunjin said as Minho glared at him. He didn't want anyone to know he was in love with someone, how he was in love with his best friend's half-brother. "Did your parents send you more photos of your cats?" The younger asked as the older nodded. At least Minho's friends knew how much he loved his cats. If they didn't, they would ask questions. <br/><br/></p><p>♡♡♡</p><p><br/>Minho was just minding his own business when Chan suddenly stormed inside his room. He seemed mad about something. He was mad at his best friend. "Changbin just told me you hate him. Is that true, Minho? Do you hate my brother?" Chan asked as Minho looked at the older in surprise. Did Changbin actually think he hated him? "I don't hate Changbin. I can't believe he actually thinks that." The younger said. He didn't want Changbin to think that at all, since it wasn't even true. <br/><br/>"He told me he has a feeling you do. And I understand where he is coming from. You've been avoiding him, you don't even want to be in the same room as him." Chan explained as Minho sighed. He did try to avoid Changbin as much as he could. His feelings for the younger grew bigger and he was afraid he would act up on it. But he could never do something like that to Chan. <br/><br/>"I didn't know I was doing that. I have a few things going on. But I really don't hate Changbin. Hyung, I've known your brother for as long as you know me. I obviously don't hate him." Minho explained as he looked at Chan who nodded. He believed his best friend. He would never lie to him at all. Though he did worry about Minho. He just hoped the younger would finally tell him what was going on. <br/><br/></p><p>♡♡♡</p><p><br/>Since Minho found out through Chan that Changbin thought he hated him, Minho made sure to act as normal as possible. Of course Changbin had noticed the sudden change. That's when he realized Chan might have told Minho. "Oh my god I hate him. I told him he couldn't tell anyone." Changbin sigued as Minho looked up from his phone. He found out. <br/><br/>"He's your older brother. He cares a lot about you. He only told me to make sure you would be okay." Minho explained as Changbin rolled his eyes. He should have told Seungmin or Jeongin. Maybe even Jisung. "You should have told me you." The older said as the other one quickly shook his head. "And make you hate me even more?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed. This was becoming messy. "Changbin... I don't hate you. I never meant to avoid you. I have so much going on in my mind, I needed time." The older one explained, hoping the younger would believe him. Though it seemed like he didn't. <br/><br/>"Could you just leave me alone? I don't want to deal with this right now." Changbin said as Minho let out a sigh. Though he nodded as he realized the younger would be able to put everything together when he had some time alone. <br/><br/></p><p>♡♡♡</p><p><br/>Minho had given Changbin a few days to think about everything. Only to find out the younger still believed the older hated him. So Minho knew he had to do something about this. He didn't want to lose Changbin. "Changbin! Stop walking away from me. Let me talk to you." Minho said as he tried to stop Changbin from getting away from him. <br/><br/>As soon as the younger was able to lock himself up in his shared room with Felix, the older knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore. "Just leave me alone for the rest of our lives! I don't want anyone near me who obviously hates me." Changbin said, trying to disappear inside his room. But Minho was too fast and had him pinned against the wall. <br/><br/>"I don't hate you!" Minho yelled at Changbin looked at the older in shock. He had never yelled at him before. "I could never hate you, because... I'm in love with you." Minho said, looking at Changbin who was shocked. He quickly shook his surprised look away. "Stop lying to me! Stop hurting me." The younger said. He wanted to believe the older. Changbin wanted Minho to love him the same way he did. <br/><br/>"I'm not lying to you. I don't ever want to hurt you. I've been in love with you for a very long time, Bin." Minho explained, trying to look Changbin in his eyes. He needed the younger to see he was telling the truth. When their eyes finally locked, Changbin calmed down. "I never told you because... You're my best friend's little brother. I thought you saw me as a brother too. And I was afraid I would lose Chan too, because I know how much you mean to him." Minho explained, letting out a smile as he realized how stupid it sounded. No one knew Minho would be afraid of something like this. <br/><br/>"Channie does care a lot about me..." Changbin said while blushing as Minho smiled at him. "So... Would you maybe want to date me?" The older asked as the younger chuckled. He loved the sound of that. As Minho leaned in to kiss Changbin, the younger moved away from the older. "On one condition though." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes, though agreed. Anything to call Changbin his boyfriend. <br/><br/>"You have to kiss me in front of Chan." Changbin smiled, giggling while Minho shook his head. He would do anything except that. He cared a lot about his life. "He would kill me! He would never want to find out about us this way, Bin." The older whined as the younger nodded. He clearly knew that. "So I'm not good enough for you?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." Minho said as Changbin smiled, pressing a kiss against the older's cheek. </p><p><br/>♡♡♡</p><p><br/>Changbin was joining Chan watching a series on TV when he texted Minho. Now was the right time to share their first kiss. Minho walked inside the room, Changbin immediately noticing the older was afraid for what could happen. "Oh Minho, are you joining?" Chan asked, looking at Minho who made his way towards Changbin. The oldest one looked confused until he saw his best friend pulling his brother closer to press their lips together. <br/><br/>While Minho pulled Changbin into their first kiss, he forgot Chan was watching them. Kissing the younger was the best thing that happened. He had never thought kissing him would feel so special. Changbin couldn't believe Minho actually kissed him in front of Chan. He thought Minho would chicken out and just tell the older one how he felt. <br/><br/>Once they pulled away, Minho immediately looked at an angry Chan getting up from his seat. He expected this. "I'm so sorry..." Minho mumbled, running away to save himself. Chan ran after him while Changbin followed them. "What is wrong with you? You can't just kiss my brother like that!" Chan yelled as Minho locked himself up in his room. He kept apologizing, telling the older he never meant to make him mad. Minho confessed to Chan he loved Changbin and wanted to be with him. <br/><br/>Minho got confused when Chan was silent. So he carefully unlocked the door to see his best friend smiling at him. Changbin was trying hard not to burst into laughter. "You... You already told him!" Minho looked at Changbin who eventually burst out laughing. "Of course he did! He just really wanted to get back to you." Chan chuckled as he looked at Changbin wanting to hug Minho. But the latter didn't want the younger to hug him as an apology. <br/><br/>"I was scared for my life." Minho said as Chan shrugged. "You still have to be scared for it though. Because if you hurt my brother in any way, I'll make sure you won't walk for a week." Chan said as Minho quickly nodded. "I won't hurt him, promise." Minho said as he watched how his best friend walked away. <br/><br/>"I love you." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes, though he eventually let the younger embrace him. "You're so lucky I love you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, pulling the older inside his room. He wanted to be alone with Minho for as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>